A Pale moon
by Swanfeather of Thunderclan
Summary: (Used to be called a Harsh Winter) When Winterkit is banished from Shadowclan because she is too small, her mother goes with her. Watch how Winterkit leaves and return to her true home. She turns into Palemoon and hopes never too be reminded of her past. However her old clan, Shadowclan wants her back. Will Riverclan give her up or will they fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Swanfeather here, so this story is sort of a mother daughter thing. I was about to write another chappie for Story of a Swan when I started writing this randomly. :D Also I want 5 reviews before I write another chappie.**

**So Anyways onto the story, **

Chapter 1:

"Winterkit, Winterkit open your eyes!" "Come and play with us" mewed Hailkit

"Shhhhhhh, she'll open her eyes when she's ready" whispered my mother, Blossomfall

As Winterkit was about to fall asleep again her father walked in.

"Blossomfall" I heard the deep voice of my father, Ravenflight

"Shhhhh Ravenflight Winterkits sleeping" scolded Blossomfall

"Listen" said Ravenflight lowering his voice "Forestmoon and I have been talking…. and Forestmoon says that Winterkit should have opened her eyes by now."

"Give her time, there's nothing wrong with her" spat Blossomfall

Ravenflight sighed and walked out of the nursery.

"It's alight Winterkit, I think you're perfect" Whispered Blossomfall

With these comforting words Winterkit snuggled into her mother's soft chest and her gentle voice made Winterkit fall into a deep sleep

WInterkit woke up with her mother's angry voice in my ears

"How dare you, Winterkit is not a burden to Shadowclan" spat Blossomfall

"She is another mouth to feed and is very weak" mewed Marshstar calmly

"If she's not gone by tomorrow I will kill her" growled Marshstar

Blossomfall looked at Marshstar with pure hatred.

"The only reason I came to this clan was because I loved Ravenflight, but now I'm not sure I love him anymore" tears were pouring from her beautiful blue eyes, "Winterkit is not even Ravenflight's daughter" she said angrily "If Winterkit goes I go to" spat Blossomfall.

Marshstar looked at Blossomfall with surprise.

"As you wish Blossomfall, you and Winterkit will leave Shadowclan by tomorrow" spat Marshstar and he stalked off.

Blossomfall burst into tears she cried and cried until Ravenflight walked up to her.

"Blossomfall, is there something you have to tell me?" asked Ravenflight suspiciously

"Oh yes there is" mewed Blossomfall angrily "Your fish-brain leader has just banished me and Winterkit"

"What!" exclaimed Ravenflight "I knew that he had banished Winterkit but not you?"

"Well I couldn't leave my kit" she retorted

"Just leave the scrawny little thing, I'm ashamed that she is my daughter!" spat Ravenflight

"Well she isn't your daughter you mange flea bag" Blossomfall yelled

Ravenflight yowled and leaped in the air intending to land on Blossomfall. Blossomfall dodged the attack and grabbed Winterkit and ran. Blossomfall could hear Ravenflight pursuing them which made her run even faster. Blossomfall could smell the kitty-pet smell getting closer, all she needed to do is get over the border and she and her kit would be safe. As she approached the boundary Ravenflight was gaining on her. Then Ravenflight yelled,

"Stop, I love you"

These words rang in Blossomfall's ears 'I love you' He didn't love me, did he? Blossomfall thought. Even he does love me he doesn't love my kit and I love Winterkit more than anything in the world Blossomfall thought.

Blossomfall kept on running until she reached the boundary. The boundary was a twoleg fence. Blossomfall dropped Winterkit for a few seconds to catch her breath, as she was about to pick up Winterkit Ravenflight arrived panting.

"Stop Blossomfall" mewed Ravenflight while in between breaths

"Why should I?" spat Blossomfall

"Because Shadowclan needs more queens, think about it you and me could have kits; little Blossomfalls and little Ravenflights" mewed Ravenflight

"What happens if I don't come back?" asked Blossomfall warily

"Your kit dies" spat Ravenflight

"Oh I should have listened to you from the start Winterkit is a weakling and doesn't deserve to live" admitted Blossomfall

"Finally you've come to your senses" smiled Ravenflight

Blossomfall walked up to Ravenflight and purred. Blossomfall rubbed herself against Ravenflight.

"We will have strong kits that will lead Shadowclan" mewed Blossomfall

Then Blossomfall unhinged her claws.

"Let's get rid of this abomination" Blossomfall said

Blossomfall padded up to Winterkit and raised her paw. Then suddenly she turned around and lashed out at Ravenflight. Ravenflight was dazed by her blow which gave her time to leap on him and pin him down.

"Did you really think I would kill my own kit?" Blossomfall joked

"Who is her father?" Ravenflight rasped

"Well since you're about to die you may as well know, her father is Blizzardheart of Riverclan" she answered

"Why him? Why not me?" he said croakily

"Because he loved me" she answered

Blossomfall bit his neck and he was gone.

Blossomfall picked up her kit and scaled the brown fence when she got to the top she could see lots of twoleg nests. She jumped down from the fence and landed in a twoleg backyard.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said a hissing voice

"I'm Blossomfall, and I'm looking for a place to rest for me and my kit" she answered tiredly

"Why?" said the voice sounding suspicious

"My clan kicked me out" said Blossomfall

"You can stay here for the night, and I know a place where you can live" said the voice sounding a lot more relaxed

"Thank you so much, errrrrrrrr"

"Jake"

"Thank you so much Jake!" mewed Blossomfall

"You look hungry, here have some of my food" Jake suggested

Blossomfall wouldn't normally eat kittypet food but she was so hungry she had to eat something.

"Thank you" Blossomfall said in between mouthfuls

Jake padded over to a strange looking bush and walked straight into it. Blossomfall followed him warily in to the bush. The bush was almost hollow inside and was very warm.

"You can sleep here tonight" Jake told Blossomfall

Blossomfall nodded tiredly "Thank you Jake, Winterkit wouldn't have survived without you"

"It's alright Blossomfall, anyway I'm tired I'm going to bed, goodnight"

"Goodnight Jake" replied Blossomfall

Blossomfall picked Winterkit up and put Winterkit in between her paws and wrapped her tail around Winterkit and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**I NEED MORE VIEWS PLEASE!**

**Anyway onto the chappie,**

Chapter 2

Winterkit woke up early in the morning she could feel Blossomfall's warm fur but something was different. Winterkit really wanted to know what was different, so she opened her eyes. A burst of colour came to her eyes. She gaped at the beautiful colours green, blue, brown and her mother. Her mother was very beautiful she had a light golden pelt with white paws. I wonder what I look like wondered Winterkit. Winterkit wanted to see more of the beautiful colours so she got up and padded out of the bush.

So many beautiful things. There was the emerald green grass, the aqua blue sky.

"What are you doing away from your mother Winterkit?" asked Jake

Winterkit span around and faced the tom. He was a different colour to her mother he was a white tom with light grey markings and green eyes.

"Winterkit!" "You've opened your eyes!" Jake gaped

"What do I look like Jake?" asked Winterkit

"Come with me Winterkit" mewed Jake

Winterkit and Jake padded over to a puddle.

In the puddle Winterkit saw a white she-cat with pale ginger markings, her eyes were emerald green with a mixture of blue.

"Winterkit, Winterkit where are you?" Blossomfall said while padding out of the bush.

"Winterkit what are you doing out here" asked Blossomfall

Jake answered the question for Winterkit "She's opened her eyes!"

Blossomfall rushed up to Winterkit "They're beautiful Winterkit"

"Thank you"

Blossomfall wrapped her tail around her kit "I told you, you are perfect"

Winterkit purred happily.

"Jake I think it's time for me and Winterkit to go, can you show us the place?"

Jake sighed disappointedly "Sure, follow me"

"Come on Winterkit" mewed Blossomfall

Blossomfall, Winterkit and Jake climbed over the fence and padded for a while until they arrived at an old barn.

"This is it" Jake mewed

"Thank you so much Jake" "Winterkit and I are indebted to you is there anything we can do?" asked Blossomfall

"Well…. I need a place to live for a while and I was wondering if I could live here as well?" asked Jake quietly

"Of course Jake!" "I will be nice to have some adult company!" exclaimed Blossomfall

Jake smiled and padded towards the old barn. He padded through a crack in the door. Blossomfall and Winterkit followed after him.

"This place is perfect!" exclaimed Blossomfall

"Where should the nest be?" asked Jake

"Well I think they should be behind those bales of hay, because we won't be seen and it will be warmer" suggested Blossomfall

"Good Idea!" "The prey pile should be under that pile of hay, so no-one will find the prey"

"Yeah that's a good idea" mewed Blossomfall

"We need to make nests and get prey" observed Blossomfall

"I'll gather the prey and you can make the nests" Blossomfall mewed

"Okay, but what about Winterkit?" asked Jake

"I'm sure you can look after her yourself" concluded Blossomfall

"I guess so" said Jake uneasily

"I'll be back by nightfall okay?"

"Sure"

And with that Blossomfall padded out of the barn. Jake looked at Winterkit, she looked at him quizzically.

"Why do you look at my mum that way Jake?" asked Winterkit

"What way?" Jake asked

"You look at her the way she looks at me" answered Winterkit

"Well, I've known your mother before, before she fell in love with your father Ravenflight"

"My father's not Ravenflight its Blizzardheart"

"What?" "No Blizzardheart can't be your father"

"Why not"

"Because he's dead"

"How do you know?"

"Because, because I just know okay"

"No he's not dead he still lives" "I see him in my dreams"

"I know he's dead because I'm his brother"

**Cliff-hanger! I will be updating Story of a Swan soon promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Winterkit looked at Jake with surprise

"But that means that your my uncle" she mewed

"Yes I'm your uncle" he hissed

"Why did you leave the clans?" asked Winterkit

"I…..I wasn't designed for clan life" concluded Jake

"What's you real name?" she asked

"Icestorm" he answered "But that's enough questions, go to bed"

Winterkit sulked off

_5 moons later_

"Winterpaw your crouch is lopsided!" criticized Jake

Winterpaw immediately corrected her posture.

"I'm going to find your mother, you stay here and do some hunting" bossed Jake. Winterpaw sighed. Jake and her mother Blossomfall had been spending lots of time together lately.

Jake nodded and padded away. Winterpaw decided to go and hunt in the forest. Her mother, Blossomfall told her to never go there but she took no notice.

Winterpaw padded through the dense forest for a while trying to scent some prey. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a handsome tom. Dazed Winterpaw slumped down.

"I'm so sorry" mewed the tom apologetically

"Its fine" she mewed while grooming her fur

"So what are you doing on Riverclan territory?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" mewed Winterpaw questionably. The tom chuckled.

"Where are from?" mewed the tom

"Well I'm a loner, I live with my Mum and my Uncle" she explained

"Where are they now?" he asked

"At the barn being all mushy"

"What!, brothers and sisters can't be mates" he yowled. Winterpaw chuckled.

"My father's brother" she said in between meows of laughter. The tom burst out laughing

"So where's you're farther?" he asked

"Dead" she mewed quietly

"I'm so sorry, what was his name?"

"Blizzardheart" she mewed

"No that can't be right" mewed the tom

"It's his name I'm sure" she confirmed sadly

"That means your part Riverclan!" he said suddenly exited "What's your mother's and uncle's names?"

"Blossomfall and Icestorm" she replied

"That means you're full Riverclan!" he mewed. Winterpaw went to open her mouth but the tom covered it with his tail.

"I have something to tell you…. I've been watching you for a moon and I really like you"

"What's your name?" Winterpaw stuttered

"My name is Stormpaw, and I know your name is Winterpaw" "Meet me her tonight please"

"Of course Stormpaw!'

And the two cats padded away


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I have had lots of complains about Winterpaw's name but don't worry I'm going to change it when she arrives at Riverclan so R&R**

**Anyways onto the chappie, **

Chapter 4:

Winterpaw padded dreamily away.

"Stormpaw" she murmured

_Does he like me? I hope does cause I like him a lot, that grey masculine body his voice sounds like honey. He is so nice and friendly. He would make a wonderful father. WOAH! I'm thinking about having kits with him now? What will mother say?_

Winterpaw sighed. She was developing into a she-cat, she wasn't a kit anymore. Winterpaw was about 7 moons old now. Her fluffy baby coat had fallen out and a sleek pelt had replaced it. She had grown a lot over the past moons and was Blossomfall's size now.

Winterpaw had been padding for a while when she realised she didn't have any prey. Jake would be very suspicious. Winterpaw went for a very long hunt and caught a good amount of prey. When she got back to the barn her mother was pacing around nervously and Jake was looking annoyed.

"Winterpaw!" Blossomfall rushed up to her and covered her with licks. Winterpaw shoved Blossomfall off her. Blossomfall looked a bit hurt.

"Where were you?" "I and Jake have been looking for you for ages" she scolded

"Well I was doing something productive, while you two were here leaving me to do all the work" she spat. Blossomfall started to open her mouth.

"Save it Blossomfall" Winterpaw spat "And I know you're little secret, you are full blood Riverclan and so am I"

"How….did you know?" she asked. Winterpaw's mind drifted to Stormpaw. _So handsome, so kind so caring. I think I love him._ She was snapped back to reality. When Blossomfall started shouting.

"Winterpaw, come back to reality, please" she pleaded. Jake rested his tail on Blossomfalls back.

"Blossomfall calm down she's met a tom" reassured Jake

"How do you know" Winterpaw mewed suddenly coming back to reality.

"I just do" he mewed

"Did you meet a tom Winterpaw?" asked Blossomfall warily.

"Stormpaw" murmured Winterpaw.

"Winterpaw, who is this Stormpaw?" pestered Blossomfall

"He's none of your business" snapped Winterpaw. Blossomfall looked at her kit shocked.

"Winterpaw, I have provided you with food since you were a kit, you don't talk to your mother like that" she spat

"I'm going to bed" mewed Winterpaw retreating to the barn. Blossomfall looked at her sadly

"How are be going to tell her Jake?" sighed Blossomfall

"I don't know Blossomfall" Jake replied honestly, then he quickly changed the subject. "So did Blizzardheart have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well he had one brother who died" she said quietly

"Did you ever have feelings for him?" he asked

"Well I know he had feelings for me but he wasn't my type" she mewed.

"Did you ever consider that he couldn't have died?" he asked

"Well he could, anyway why are you asking me all the questions?" asked Blossomfall

"One more question, what was his name?"

"Icestorm" she answered

"Well he's alive" he concluded

"Where is he?" she asked excitedly

"Standing in front of you" he said and started smiling

Winterpaw padded through the beautiful, lush, green forest. _I could get used to this. It's so beautiful. _Then a lovely scent hit her sending her back to reality.

"Stormpaw!" purred Winterpaw

"Winterpaw, you came!" he said slightly surprised

"Of course I came, you're the only thing I could think about" she whispered.

Stormpaw looked at her astonished "You…..you like me?" he stuttered. Winterpaw nodded and lay down next to him.

"I don't like you I love you" she corrected smiling. Stormpaw put his tail on her back and started grooming her. Winterpaw snuggled into his soft fur and slept.

Winterpaw woke up in the Morning and noticed Stormpaw was gone. _Maybe he didn't like me after all she said disappointed. _

"What's wrong flower?" meowed Stormpaw concerned

Winterpaw wipped her head around and saw Stormpaw there holding a fish. "I thought you had left me" she whispered.

"Flower, I would never do such a thing" he said curling himself around her.

"Good" she mewed

"Flower, I was wondering would you like to join Riverclan?" he offered

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed

"Follow me then" he mewed.

"Wait, I have to tell my mother I'm leaving will you come?"

"Of Course Flower" he mewed

"Is Flower my new nickname?" Winterpaw asked chuckling

"Yep" he mewed

The two cats padded through the forest with the pale ginger she-cat in the lead.

When they arrived it was Sun-high and Blossomfall and Jake were sharing tongues.

"Winterpaw, you're back" Jake said pointing out the obvious "And I take this is the tom you're been dreaming about" he said cocking his head towards Stormpaw

"Well you could say dreaming" she said embarrassed

Blossomfall looked Stormpaw all over. "Well I guess you're the tom my daughter has been talking about" she mewed trying to sound uninterested

"Well to get to the point this is Stormpaw of Riverclan and he's invited me to join Riverclan and I've accepted" she mewed quickly

"What!" screeched Blossomfall

"It's my choice!" yowled Winterpaw. Then Stormpaw stepped in.

"Blossomfall, please listen me and Winterpaw love each other a lot and we can't bear to be apart anymore please just let Winterpaw go" he pleaded

"She's my only chid" Blossomfall spat. Winterpaw broke out in a sarcastic laugh

"Oh don't lie, you're expecting_ Icestorm's_ kits" she spat. Blossomfall looked at her daughter and then at Stormpaw.

"Fine you can go" her voice softening "But please don't tell anyone I'm still alive" she pleaded

"As she wish" Winterpaw mewed coldly and without anymore hesitation the two cats walked in the direction of Riverclan.

**So did you like it? I hope you did and remember R&R**

**Swanfeather out,**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I would like to thank all the people that gave me these cats. Some of them are my OC's but most of them are not mine. So enjoy**

Allegiances:

Leader: Brookstar: Large grey tabby she-cat with electric blue eyes

Deputy: Birchfall: White she-cat with bark brown splotches and intimidating green eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Medicine cat: Mistpelt: light grey pelt with paler underbelly

Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Warriors:

Nightclaw: Pure black she-cat with sleek, shiny fur and long claws, wants to be deputy.

Russetstripe: dark ginger tom with very dark ginger stripes.

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Snakejaw: Tan-coloured she-cat with dark brown stripes, like a snake.

Carpheart: Light brown tom with darker patches and bright amber eyes.

Apprentice: Buzzardpaw

Lightsong: White she-cat with pale orange stripes.

Ripplewave: Dark grey she-cat with white paws and rings on tail.

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Finstep: Tortoiseshell tom with white underbelly and paws.

Seedwhisker: Sleek light brown tabby with agile legs and long whiskers.

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Lionpelt: Bright golden tom with green eyes and long fur around neck that looks like a mane.

Morningblaze: Light smokey gray with bright blue eyes and a tail as long as her frame.

Fogclaw: White tom with light grey outlines, foggy green eyes.

Swirledpath: A light silvery grey she-cat with black swirling patterns, piercing amber eyes.

Wavestorm: Silver she-cat with dark grey wavy patterns.

Tawnyshade: Ginger tom with brown splotches.

Songstorm: Dark grey she-cat with silver patches on her back and a white belly.

Apprentices:

Buzzardpaw: Black and dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Gorsepaw: Dusty brown tom with long fluffy fur and pale green eyes with yellow flecks.

Duskpaw: Dark grey with lighter grey face. Dark grey eyes.

Stormpaw: Light grey tabby tom with bright pale green eyes.

Dapplepaw: Tortoiseshell with Bright blue eyes and four white socks

Frostpaw: Pretty white she cat with frosty blue eyes.

Queens:

Softflower: Fluffy, long-tailed pale gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Kits: Weedkit(Ginger tom with brown legs and ears, has amber eyes) Acornkit(Brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes) and Icekit(Silvery white she-kit with one silver paw, has dark amber eyes)

Elders:

Fernstar: Light brown she-cat with amazing electric blue eyes, former leader who retired.

Goldenriver: Formerly beautiful she-cat, pale golden pelt with darker stripes and irresistible green eyes.

**I hoped you liked it! Post a review saying who your favourite cat is and whoever gets the most will get a special place in this story!**

**And be sure to do the poll on my page! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So I hope you liked the allegiances! R&R And please do the poll on my page!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Stormpaw's POV**

I looked at the beautiful she-cat beside me. I didn't know how I fell In love with her it just happened. I hope she feels the same way about me. All the other free toms in Riverclan would pounce on her. I shook the though from my mind. I will have her I promised.

"Stormpaw?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes Winterpaw?" I replied.

"Will Riverclan change my name?" she asked.

"They probably will, they don't know what winter is".

"How do you know then?"

"Well I've been watching remember, I learnt that you're named Winterpaw after you Grandmother who was a kittypet" I explained

Winterpaw looked at me weirdly "Well you're a stalker" she mumbled under her breath. I just caught that remark and looked hurt at her. She ignored this look and padded faster.

"Come on even a blind badger can walk faster than you" she commanded. I looked at her again. I could see the eagerness in her beautiful pale blue eyes. She's probably just excited. We padded together on the edge of Thunderclan territory

"I can smell cat's approaching, are they your clan?" she asked loudly.

"Shhhhh, Their Thunderclan cats and they don't exactly like Riverclan right now" I said quietly

"Why?" she asked loudly. I covered her mouth with my tail indicating for her not to speak. I could hear the voices of the Thunderclan patrol getting louder and louder.

"Mousewhisker can you hear something?"

"Possumleap, shut up"

There was an eary silence and I wrapped myself around Winterpaw protectively.

"Mousewhisker?"

"Yes Vinepaw?"

"I think there are some Riverclan cats here"

"Don't be silly Vinepaw"

"But….."

"Shhhhhh Vinepaw"

"Mousewhisker?"

"Yes Snowmoon?"

"I think we should head back"

"Of course, come on Possumleap, Vinepaw"

After the Thunderclan cats had left. I parted myself from Winterpaw. She looked at me sadly. Did she like that? I hope she did.

"Should we keep on going? Winterpaw's sweet voice broke me from my thoughts

"Of course" I mewed quickly trying not to annoy her.

"Stormpaw?"

"Yes Winterpaw".

"You don't have to try and impress me" she mewed. I looked at her nervously.

"I wasn't trying to, I talk to all she-cats like this" I immediately regretted what I had just said.

"I guess you have a lot of she-cats after you" she mewed coldly. I stated to open my mouth but she interrupted me.

"Save it Stormpaw" she spat.

"Winterpaw please just listen" I pleaded. Winterpaw looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry about before, will you forgive me?"

Winterpaw's face softened "How could I say no to that face". I broke into a smile.

"Come on Riverclan is this way" and I ran in the direction of home.

The two cat's raced towards Riverclan territory. Soon enough they crossed the border. Stormpaw took a deep breath of the smell of Riverclan.

"Home" Stormpaw mewed quietly.

Winterpaw looked at him expectantly "Come on let's go to your camp"

"Okay, okay" Stormpaw chuckled

The two cats padded for a while until they reached the heart of Riverclan territory. Then the reed barrier came into view. Stormpaw rushed through them with Winterpaw on his heels.

"Stormpaw!" cried Duskpaw his sister "Riverclan thought you were dead" she mewed and started sobbing.

"Shhhhhh, I'm here" comforted Stormpaw. Duskpaw's sobbing turned into sniffling.

"Stormpaw!" exclaimed Dapplepaw "Where have you been?"

"Dapplepaw!" exclaimed Stormpaw

"Who's this?" Duskpaw mewed pointing to Winterpaw

"I'm Winterpaw"

"I'm Duskpaw"

"So you're Stormpaw's sister?"

"Yep the one and only Duskpaw!" she exclaimed happily

"Duskpaw, you're overwhelming her" scolded Dapplepaw. Winterpaw gave Dapplepaw a thankful look.

"I'm Dapplepaw by the way" she added

"Good to meet you Dapplepaw I'm Winterpaw" Winterpaw replied happily

"So are you going to join the clan?" Dapplepaw asked

"I'm going to ask" she mewed

"I'm sure Brookstar will let you join" Dapplepaw mewed comfortingly

"I hope so" mewed Winterpaw

Then a booming voice echoed over Winterpaw's voice.

"Who are you" asked Brookstar.

"I'm Winterpaw" she answered respectfully.

"Where did you come from?" she mewed

"I came here with Stormpaw" she mewed

"Stormpaw's back?" she asked amazed

"He is" she confirmed. With that Brookstar walked over to Dapplepaw.

"Where's your brother?" she asked

"He's back!" she exclaimed

"I gathered that" she mewed quickly

"He's gone to the apprentice den, he's tired" she expainded

"Then I'll leave him alone" mewed Brookstar, then she turned to Winterpaw. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to join Riverclan" she mewed hesitantly. Brookstar looked at Winterpaw.

"I would be happy to have you but you have to answer this question" "Did Stormpaw fall in love with you?"

"Well…. I like him but I don't know if he likes me" she mewed. Brookstar nodded knowingly. "Okay you can join Riverclan, but I'll have to change your name"

"That's fine, Stormpaw warned me of this"

"Okay, I'll have a clan meeting now"

"All cats old enough to swim gather under high rock" A mass of Riverclan cats gathered under high rock "Stormpaw has returned and right now he's resting" "However he met a she-cat and she asked to join Riverclan" "When they arrived she asked me personally and I accepted" "So I'm going to make her an apprentice now" "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code above everything else"

"I do" Winterpaw confirmed

"Then from now on you shall be known as Palepaw and your mentor will be Morningblaze"

**This chapter's punctuation is horrible so forgive me! And for all those who didn't like Winterpaw's name I changed it especially for you!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Palepaw, you can do better than that" accused Morningblaze.

Frostpaw and Palepaw were fighting in the training grounds and Frostpaw was winning. Palepaw ducked Frostpaw's belly and flung her across the clearing. Frostpaw growled and ran at Palepaw. She jumped and landed on Palepaw. Palepaw tried to struggle out of Frostpaw's firm hold but it didn't work.

"Frostpaw wins!" exclaimed Frostpaw's proud mentor, Birchfall. Morningblaze sighed and padded over to Palepaw.

"I know you can do better than that Palepaw!" scolded Morningblaze.

"I…I was feeling tired" she protested.

"Fine, but tomorrow I expect you to have had a good night's rest" mewed Morningblaze "Anyway, I want you to go hunting, prey doesn't catch itself" and with that Morningblaze walked off.

Palepaw started towards the River_. I need to work on my fighting skills, and swimming skills the only thing I can do well is hunt. _Palepaw sighed. _I need help… maybe one of the warriors would help me? They probably wouldn't, all of them seem to think I'm not good enough._ Palepaw was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the rushing River in front of her. She walked straight into the cold and icy water. She was under the water for a few moments and then resurfaced. She was gasping for air, but the River dragged her back down. _So this is then end? I bet the clan will be happy without me. The only people that like me are Dapplepaw, Stormpaw, Duskpaw, Morningblaze and Brookstar. _Then Palepaw felt something dig into her neck area. Palepaw felt herself being pulled towards the bank of the River. When she got out of the water, her mysterious saviour wrapped itself around her to give her warmth.

"Winterpaw come on don't leave now" pleaded a voice.

"Winterpaw, you can't just die" mewed the voice again.

Palepaw suddenly coughed some water up. "Who are you?" she rasped.

"I'm from your clan, my name is Firehaze remember?'

"Are you from Riverclan?" she asked confused, there was no-one named Firehaze in her clan.

"No, I'm from Shadowclan" he mewed confused.

"Remember?" "You're the daughter of Ravenflight and Blossomfall" he mewed.

"No I'm not, I'm the daughter of Blizzardheart and Blossomfall" she corrected.

"But Winterpaw, you're part of Shadowclan" "And everyone misses you and your mother" he mewed sadly.

"My name is Palepaw not Winterpaw and I'm part of Riverclan" she growled.

"But….but you look exactaly like Winterpaw" he mewed confused onve again.

"You're obviously crazy" she mewed annoyed.

"I know you're Winterpaw" he protested.

"MY NAME IS PALEPAW, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR CLAN" yowled Palepaw

The ginger tom took a step back "Fine have it your way, but just remember Shadowclan will be hearing of this" he spat and then stalked off. Palepaw shook her pelt dry and padded back towards camp.

When Palepaw arrived back at camp her best friend Dapplepaw was waiting for her.

"Palepaw!" "You're back!" exclaimed Dapplepaw "I was worried for a bit" she mewed and nuzzled her friends cheek. "I need to you about something" Dapplepaw whispered.

"I'm all ears" mewed Palepaw loudly.

"Not hear" whispered Dapplepaw, she padded out of the reed barrier and signalled Palepaw to follow her. After a while they stopped and Dapplepaw sat down.

"Well the thing is, you know how medicine cats can't have mates?" she mewed quietly.

"Yeah, why?" said a confused Palepaw.

"I…I think I'm falling in love" she mewed sadly.

"With who?" Palepaw mewed calmly.

"Gorsepaw…." She mewed embarrassed. Palepaw nodded, Gorsepaw would be easy to fall for. He was strong, brave and good-looking.

"Don't worry, it'll pass" she reassured.

"Whatever you say Palepaw" Dapplepaw hung her head in sadness.

"Anyway I have something to tell you Dapplepaw" she mewed.

"What is it?" she sighed her thoughts still on Gorsepaw.

"Well, I was walking and I fell into the River" she started "And the River was dragging me under and I was struggling to breathe" "Then a Shadowclan tom, cam and rescued me" "He knows who I am, and he said that Shadowclan wants me back" explained Palepaw.

Dapplepaw looked at her annoyed "Just because I'm the medicine cat it doesn't mean that you can tell me all your problems" she spat. Palepaw looked at her weirdly.

"I guess you want to be alone then, I'll go and find Duskpaw" she mewed flatly. Palepaw stalked off into the forest.

**Palepaw POV**

I found Duskpaw practicing fighting with Frostpaw.

"Can I join you guys?" I mewed

"I guess so, but you'll need to wait for your go" shrugged Frostpaw.

I nodded and went to sit down.

"Anyway, where is Dapplepaw?" asked Duskpaw confused. Dapplepaw normally did everything together.

"Well I think she wants a break from me" I replied truthfully.

"Okay" mewed Duskpaw happily. I waited until they were finished and took my place fighting Duskpaw.

Duskpaw ran at me first and tried to ram into me. However I dodged the attack nimbly. Frustrated she swiped her paw at me. It contacted my head but didn't do much damage. I leapt on her and pinned her down. She slipped out of my grip and leapt on me again. I yowled in frustration. She landed on my back squarely but I threw her off. She landed on the ground and I pinned her down making sure I had a firm grip.

"Well done Palepaw" I spun round and saw Morningblaze padding towards me. "That was good fighting techniques, good fighting too Duskpaw" "Palepaw, I want you to keep practicing you could be a very good fighter" she complimented. I nodded in thankfulness.

"Anyway, where's Dapplepaw?"asked Morningblaze. Then something snapped in my mind. I had been a selfish arrogant friend. I should make it up to her.

"I have to go and do something" I mewed quickly and raced off. I was looking for Gorsepaw. After a while I found him in the apprentice den talking to Buzzardpaw.

"Gorsepaw, I need to talk to you" I mewed quickly.

"Okay, but It has to be quick" he mewed. I padded out of the apprentice den and signalled for him to follow me.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he mewed interested.

"Well, I was wondering who you consider as mate potential." I mewed

"Are you sure you want to know?" he mewed quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure" I mewed confidently.

"Well the she-cat I like is standing right in front of me" he mewed quietly. My jaw dropped to what seemed the floor.

"Oh, no"

**Cliff hanger! Yay anyways did you like what I did with Gorsepaw and Palepaw? So please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am sorry for not updating sooner! I am overseas sooooo. So I am going to PM my response to your review kk? So Read my SWANLINGS!**

**Anyway onto the chappie, **

Chapter 8:

**Palepaw's POV**

_I ran through the forest. Something was chasing me. I didn't know what. I just kept running. The thing that was chasing me was whispering "Shadow or River?" I didn't know what that meant. Then I stumbled over a root. The thing was catching up to me. I tried to get up but my ankle was twisted. The thing was within sight now. It was the most peculiar thing I had ever seen. It had the body of a cat but was dark on one side and blue on the other. It leapt onto me and pinned me down then it spoke "You must solve the problem you have created" it commanded. "What problem?" I mewed trembling. "What are you?" "Who are you?" I asked nervously. But by this time it had already faded away. _

Then I awoke with a jolt. It was in the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. Gorsepaw was twitching in his sleep, Frostpaw was curled up with her brother Buzzardpaw, Stormpaw and Duskpaw were sleeping soundly. Dapplepaw was in the medicine cat den sleeping.

I sighed and ran out of the camp. My feet just guided me. I found myself near the Shadowclan border. I slumped down tired from my desperate escape. I curled up into a ball and tried to sleep. I succeeded. But this time my dreams were about Gorsepaw and Dapplepaw.

"_I love you!" mewed Gorsepaw. _

"_How could you do this to me Palepaw?" mewed Dapplepaw._

"_But I didn't mean for this to happen" I protested._

"_Save it" mewed Dapplepaw. Those words stung. I felt so guilty, so bad._

Then I woke up. I could smell a musty aroma around me. Where am I? I looked around. I was in a mossy nest, quite similar to the one in Riverclan.

"She's awake" I recognised this voice. It sounded like a voice from when I was a kit.

"Where am I?" I cried out.

"You're in Shadowclan camp" answered the voice.

Then it struck me, this was Ravenflight my 'fake' father! "Ravenflight?"

"You remember me?" he asked.

"Yes, you're my fake father" I mewed in distain.

"Fake father?" "I think you mean real father" he corrected.

"No I am not your kit" I spat. I got up and started circling Ravenflight. Before I could do anything he rushed and pinned me down.

"You're too slow, but you have promise" he observed "Now you are going to follow me"

"What happens if I don't?" I spat.

"You know what will happen" he mewed sweetly.

I gave in. If I didn't follow his orders then I would be dead meat. "Why did you capture me?"

"This is where you belong, you were born here remember?" he mewed.

"No my home is Riverclan, now leave me alone" I started running. Ravenflight sat down calmly and watched me. I stopped running. They probably had cats stationed all over the territory keeping a look-out for me. So I started running towards the kitty-pet place. They wouldn't follow me there. Then I could find my way back to Riverclan. After a while I reached the kitty-pet place.

"Winterpaw….I mean Palepaw wait!" I turned to see Firehaze chasing after me.

"What do you want Firehaze?" I questioned.

"I want you to come with me to Shadowclan" he mewed.

"Never" I spat.

"Just think about it" he mewed.

"Oh I'll think about it alright" I growled dangerously.

Firehaze's eyes widened in fear "Are you going to hurt me?" he asked nervously.

"I will hurt you if you don't leave this instant" I growled.

He looked at me one last time and scampered away. I turned away quickly and climbed up and over the fence. I landed in a two-leg nest backyard that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Winterpaw?" I turned around and bristled up.

"I don't know who Winterpaw is" I spat.

Then the cat revealed himself. "Jake?" I mewed surprised.

"Winterpaw!" he mewed joyously "How's life in the clans treating you?" he asked.

"Well my name is Palepaw now, and well I was just running away from Shadowclan so right now not so well" I mewed.

"Why are you running away from Shadowclan?" he asked concerned.

"Well you know how I was born in Shadowclan?" Jake nodded his head "Well they want me back, but I want to stay in Riverclan" I explained.

"Do you want to stay with me and Blossom for a while?" he offered.

"Blossom?" I mewed confused.

"Your mother" he mewed.

"Well I will drop by, I need to get back to Riverclan" I answered.

"Okay that's fine, and there is a surprise waiting for you" he mewed exited.

"Okay…"

After a while of walking we arrived at the Barn.

"Blossom, we have a visitor" Jake called out.

Blossom came out from the back of a bale of hay. Her jaw dropped when she saw me.

"Win..Winter….Winterpaw?" she stuttered, shocked.

"Its Palepaw now" I smiled. She rushed at me and hugged me. I inhaled her scent, it smelled….milky.

"Why do you smell like milk?" I asked.

"I want you to meet some cats" she smiled. She led me over to behind a bale of hay. I couldn't help beam at what I saw. Three little fluffy bundles sleeping, and a scrawny fourth one away from the others.

"Kits!" I exclaimed.

"Their names are Flower, Breeze and Moon!" she mewed excited.

"What about the other one?" I asked confused.

"Well she's too small" I looked shocked at my mother.

"I was too small!" I spat, horrified.

"You were different" she mewed, ashamed.

"How?" I challenged.

"You were just different" she mewed. I looked at Jake for support but he just sat there. I turned to the little she-cat. She was a lithe black thing with white patches.

"Her name will be Patchkit" I mewed.

"Kit?" questioned my mother.

"I'm taking her to the clans" I confirmed.

"Okay, that would be doing us a favour" mewed my mother thankfully.

"I'm not doing you a favour" I snapped. "Now I must be going" and I padded out with little Patchkit in my jaws.

I arrived back at Riverclan late at night. I raced into the clearing of Riverclan camp.

"Palepaw!" exclaimed Brookstar who was pacing around.

"Please help, Brookstar!" "This kit needs help" I exclaimed.

"Get Softflower to nurse it" commanded Brookstar.

I ran into the nursery and woke Softflower.

"Softflower please can you nurse this kit, I will explain everything later" I mewed quickly.

Softflower gave a nod and took Patchkit from my mouth.

"Thank you"

"It's fine" she mewed "Now could you leave? Acornkit and Icekit need their sleep you know"

I nodded and padded out of the nursery. Brookstar was standing outside waiting for me.

"Now tell me, what happened out there?"

**Hope you liked this chappie! If you have any questions just PM me! REVIEW my Swanlings!**


End file.
